Kumiko Kotoura
Kumiko is Haruka Kotoura's mother. She is a complex character who we are constantly finding more and more about. Appearance She is a plain woman with long black hair. Before Haruka's power manifested, she wore a bright and cheery expresion. After, her expression was cold and unforgiving, as if the entire world was at fault, and in a way it was. Personality Kumiko's motivations are hard to understand. In her words, she is, "A weak mother." She pushes her daughter away, partly out of anger and partly because she does not feel that she is prepared to be her mother. She used to be a happy-go-lucky woman who was overenthusiastic about life. But when raising Kotoura became difficult and her husband became a difficult husband, she bucked under the pressure. She became openly bitter, and due to her drinking in the final episode we learn that she is an alcoholic. She was difficult with her father as well, acting like a brat. While she is a weak person, we can also conclude that at the core she is good. History Her father became rich at some point in his life, so it is not unreasonable to conclude that she grew up in a rich family. Plot At some point, she married her husband and had her first (and presumably only) daughter, Haruka. They were a happy family for a short time, but eventually Haruka's ESP began to manifest. At first, there were no problems. But after a while, it began to tear the family apart. The breaking point was when Haruka exposed both parents for cheating on each other. After that, it is implied that the two either seperated or had a divorce. Because she felt she was a weak mother, and also out of anger at Haruka, she pushed he daughter away. She sealed it by saying, "I wish I had never given birth to you." Little is known about what she did after that. She dated at least one man after that. But bassed on her conduct it is easily presumable that she had others as well. At one point, she observed Haruka with her friends, but was still apathetic to her and would not meet or forgive her. In the last episode, she was waiting in Haruka's apartment for her. She started out overbearing and controling, drinking a great deal and being cruel to Haruka. But after being fed up, Haruka stood up to her. She tried to hit her daughter, but Haruka predicted it and ducked. She pushed her mother back, and she fell on her bed. They both picked up a pillow and tried to bludgeon each other. After a time, both grew tired of it and made up in a way. Soon after, she fell asleep. She dreampt of the night she left Kotoura, and it is revealed she cried and called herself a weak mother. She said to herself over and over, "I'm sorry, Haruka." The next morning, she had left. But she made for her daughter Over-Easy eggs, which she made the first time Haruka's mind-reading manifested. In the credits for the finale, she is shown again with Haruka, eating in her apartment. Relationships Haruka Kotoura In the begining, the two had a very good mother-daughter relationship. But after Haruka's power manifested, she became conflicted. She at first tried, in vain, to find out what was happening with her daughter, but after she couldn't she left. Haruka felt sad for the loss for years, and was also scared of her mother. Kumiko always felt guilty, from the moment she left. It seems that the two repaired, or at least began to repair, their realationship, during their meeting. Quotes "I wish I had never given birth to you." "I'm sorry, Haruka." "I'm such a weak mother." Trivia Bassed on the state of her house in the first episode, it can be presumed the Kotouras were somewhat wealthy. Gallery Mother(infobox).jpg|Mother does not approve. Navigation Category:Characters